


Angie, the high powered Lady

by IamInadequate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamInadequate/pseuds/IamInadequate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU about Gendry and a song, his Angie and Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angie, the high powered Lady

“So… this is your high powered lady?”   
Arya stared at _that_ car, a shocking light blue Ford Anglia of about two thousand years with a big dent on the bodywork.   
“Yes. I have to fix some things, I know, but after that she will be perfect.”   
“If _fix_ stands for throw it away, so yes: after that it will be perfect.”   
Gendry’s happiness was not scratched by Arya’s cynicism.   
“My Angie would carry me and you everywhere.” he said proudly. “And look! She has a cassette player.”   
“Oh my God. I can’t believe it. So your father gave you a neat little number.” Arya looked at him wryly. “In the age of iPod and MP3, hold a cassette player is very useful.”   
Gendry looked up, his most stupid smile was shining on his face.   
“You cannot understand it, m’lady. Anyway, my father is full of ’70s and ’80s tapes, tapes of real music.”   
The girl sat on a chair in the Baratheon’s garage: she couldn’t image Gendry, a broad and muscular man, inside that tiny, light blue Anglia, singing out inaudible ’80s hits.   
She just burst out laughing, regardless to hurt his men’s feelings. Her laughs were growing instead, when he started to whisper sweet things at _his_ car.

 

*

“I must admitted it, at least it’s comfortable.”   
Arya, sitting beside a proud Gendry in his car, stroked the Anglia’s shining dashboard.   
Its engine was terribly noisy and its windows couldn’t lift up well, but all in all, that car was ok. For the moment.   
“My Angie is-”   
“Can you please stop addressing it as a woman? It’s quite offensive.”   
“My Anglia is a fabulous car. Yesterday I fixed her sound fault, now she is perfect.”   
Arya rolled her eyes.   
“Speaking of music,” she said. “What about the song that reminds you our friendship? The one you told me at the phone.”   
Gendry grinned as he was pressing a white button.   
  
At first, nothing happened. But then the song started. And the problems as well.   
  
_You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you_   
_And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you  
_  
“Ohi, it’s the wro-”   
“Gendry Baratheon! What the fuck does _this_ mean?”   
  
_‘Cause baby we’ll be  
At the drive-in  
_  
“Really, Arya. This is the wrong one, I swear it. Please, believe me.”   
  
_In the old man’s Ford  
Behind the bushes_   
  
“Gendry you’re an idiot.”   
“Jesus! This is not the right song.”   
  
_‘Til I’m screamin’ for more_   
  
Gendry, caught by panic, pressed every button in his _Angie_ to stop that damned tape.   
For her part, Arya wanted to laugh and punch him, but she just stared at him with a wryly look.   
  
_Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door_   
_  
“S_ top it.”   
  
_And baby  
Talk dirty to me_   
  
“What the fuck, stop it.”   
  
_And baby_   
_Talk dir-_   
  
Violently, he pulled the tape out, all the film was ruined, but he sighed with relief.   
A miserable and brief moment.

Suddenly the Anglia’s headlamps went out and the car turned off with an odd noise. Arya was crying with laughter as Gendry’s face was filled with panic and hopelessness.

*

  
Gendry turned off his car in front of the House Stark’s black gate; in their troubled trip to go back home, Arya’d heard about fifty times the word _sorry_ slipping from Gendry’s lips.   
  
“So, good night stupid bull’s head boy.” she said, getting out of the car.   
“Please, forgive me! That song… it was-”   
“You’re boring, Baratheon.” Arya whispered, closing the Anglia’s door. “Ohi, call me when you’ll be back home. _I’d like to talk dirty to you._ ”   
With a devilish smile, Arya went home as Gendry was shamefully living her very quickly.   
  
Arya would have made fun of him until the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is “Talk dirty to me”, Poison. Angie looks like the Arthur Weasley’s Ford Anglia.


End file.
